


Berry Bros Randomness

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Random 3-part Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Berrry Bros, cloudberry kingdom, prompt 1 of 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 of 3 prompts from Facebook.<br/>What happens when the BerryBros play another rousing game of "What Does Ryan Have In His House?"<br/>And will Ryan always play by the rules?</p><p>Challenge #1</p><p>Person: Ryan<br/>Object: paperweight<br/>Sentence: "I think I got off at the wrong exit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Bros Randomness

Another day, another Cloudberry Kingdom session for the Berry Bros. 

The game was loaded and the players were set. How many levels would they complete today?

And so, it begins. 

"Ryan? Do you own any-?" Gavin was cut off by Michael's laughter.

"Really, Gavin? We've barely started the Let's Play and we're playing your stupid game again! I think we know what Ryan has in his house by now. And none of it is normal."

"Uh, I mean...my house is pretty normal. I have a wife, kids, animals, Diet Coke. It doesn't get much normal than tha- Ah, damn it!" Ryan explained as his character leaped and missed the next platform. 

"So, your house isn't like Kung-Fu House? Like, if we went over there right now, would we find a door leading to a basement where a cow is kept?" Gavin asked as Michael shook his head and Jack chuckled lightly. 

"No, you idiot! Because that's in Minecraft, and Minecraft isn't real! I'm pretty sure Ryan doesn't have an Edgar living in his house. His wife would have a fit! And- AH! FUCK! COME ON!! I WAS RIGHT THERE!" 

"Michael the 'Rage Quit' Guy returns." Jack muttered as he made it a few more platforms ahead before bumping into his death. He seemed to have a knack for finishing these levels better than the others.

"So, Ryan-"

Michael groans as Gavin pushes him off a moving platform they both shared. "Gavin, I swear to God!"

"Do you own any of the Twilight books?"

Ryan froze and so did his character. And then, the whole Let's Play stopped because if Ryan didn't answer immediately, something was up. "Well, uh...I mean..." 

Gavin squawked and giggled. "Oh, no! You have another big secret? Not again!"

"Don't tell me you modeled for a Twilight magazine or something!" Jack said, looking at the Diet Coke lover's embarrassed face. "Come on. We need to keep playing. This is some good content right here."

"Oh, God damn it." Ryan muttered and picked up his controller, while everyone followed suit. Combing his hand through his hair wasn't gonna stop this conversation from happening. "So, the answer is yes. BUT-"

The room exploded in laughter and pounding on desks for a few seconds before letting the Dark God continue. 

"Here's the reason why. I only own the first one. And no, it doesn't belong to my wife. I was dared to read it for something Meg and I want to do on Free Play-"

"So, Meg made you read it?!" Michael and Jack broke into a fit of giggles again. Ryan, knowing the joke already, rolled his eyes and continued.

"She wanted to do a mini-book club segment where I read part of some terrible book and we make fun of it for a few minutes. I guess that whole me dressing up while reading gave her the idea. I will NOT put on an Edward costume, though. Absolutely no- AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! GAVIN!" Gavin ducked away from a moving obstacle just in time for Ryan to get hit by it. 

A cackling Geoff walked by the screens just in time to see that and leaned into Michael's mic. "Ooooh! There'll be no sparkling in the sun for you, Ryan! Gavin just wrecked you!" 

Gavin chuckled, "Get rekt, bitch."

Ryan turned to Gavin with his signature "You're gonna pay" look on his face. If looks could kill, Gavin would be dead.

Michael saw this and chuckled, giving the audience a taste of what was happening. "Uh-oh! Looks like Gavin has angered the Dark God Ryan! What will happen next?"

"We're gonna see Gavin in a hole filled with wet bread in the next RT Life." Jack chuckled, as he finished the level and Gavin gagged a little bit. The Berry Bros cheered in victory, but Ryan wasn't done.

"Hey, Gavin? I don't know if you know this, but I have a paperweight at home. It's shiny, with green spots. It reminds me of you a little bit." Ryan leaned in close to the mic as his character started making the way to the next level. "I'm gonna bring it to work tomorrow and acquaint it with your desk. It'll have a nice little hole in it, just perfect for your nose to go in."

Jack gave his usual "Jesus Christ, Ryan!" while Michael chuckled and said, "You'd better watch out tomorrow, boi. I don't know if Mogar can save you from tha- OH, GO RYAN! GO GO GO! YES!!!!" 

Ryan made it to the end and jumped to the finish. His character did a little dance as he slowly made his way to the level exit...and then turned around and jumped off the ledge. The other Berry Bros were not pleased.

"What the FUCK, RYAN?!"

"Noooo! Ryan, why?"

"You bloody bastard! Why'd you do that for?"

Ryan smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, look. I think I got off at the wrong exit. Silly me!"


End file.
